


车子才是男人的浪漫

by aerbul



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerbul/pseuds/aerbul
Kudos: 11





	车子才是男人的浪漫

开门时涌进来的热气和那人清爽的味道一起扑进车内，搞得李东海有点心猿意马。

“啊……外面好热，这个季节的傍晚一点都不凉快。”李赫宰扭了扭脖子，系好安全带，在副驾驶位上放松身体，伸了一个很节制的懒腰。  
“……我有点困。”李东海目视前方，干巴巴地说道。  
“啊？”李赫宰扭头看他，那双自己非常熟悉的漂亮眼睛明明睁得老大，只不过目光闪烁，就是不往自己这边看，“你是想说你会疲劳驾驶吗？”  
“嗯。”不愧是最了解自己的朋友、灵魂伴侣兼恋人，李东海知道李赫宰肯定知道自己的意思。  
“噢，所以……我来开？”李赫宰扭着眉头，有点无奈，把这当做是李东海偶尔犯懒的小撒娇，“真是的，那还说什么来接我回去，这不还是我自己开……”嘟嘟囔囔地下车。

李东海的眼神顺着李赫宰的动作来回转，觉得对自己啰里吧嗦的李赫宰可爱死了。

“怎么了？”李赫宰系好安全带，看到李东海紧盯自己的眼神，忍不住开口问，一边发动车一边往李东海那边瞟。  
李东海懒洋洋得瘫在右侧窗户边，用手支撑着脸，“……嗯？”  
“很累吗？”李赫宰有点担心，“累的话在家休息，不用非要来接我。”  
“不是。”李东海看了看窗外，夜色降临，变得有些暗了。

夜晚就是可以做点坏孩子才可以做的事。李东海翘了翘嘴角。

又在笑什么？李赫宰对自己同行人的一举一动都敏感地不行，虽然说李东海思维跳脱，但本质上很单纯，一般来说李赫宰不费力气就能知道他在想什么，不过今天这个气氛很诡异，李东海也什么都不说，搞的李赫宰有点迷惑。

“今天你练得是什么？”李东海主动打开话匣子，脑子里却在想别的事。  
“腹部。之前背和腿都强化过了，今天主要是腹肌塑性，快回归了，还要继续普拉提，虽然说我的核心力量还不错。”李赫宰有点小骄傲，“不过强化一下总归是好的嘛……”

他的声音戛然而止在一个奇怪的音节上，因为李东海的左手不老实得在他下身非常重要的地方揉捏了起来。  
“呀……”李赫宰往后撤了一下，忍不住骂了一句脏话，“我在开车……”  
但是他很难说出完整的句子，匆匆瞥了一眼旁边作妖的某个幼稚鬼，李东海幼稚鬼却一脸正气地目视前方，眼神清澈，身体微微向驾驶座倾斜着，左手抓着自己恋人不可描述的位置——这个场景简直是一种诡异的色情。

“嗯，要注意安全驾驶哦……”李东海的尾音轻快上挑，左手隔着运动裤轻轻捏，然后手指环成抓握的姿势顺着安静蛰伏的小赫宰来回顺了几下——很快小赫宰就硬邦邦得顶起了柔软的运动裤。

“……”李赫宰话都说不出来，两个人最近做爱的次数都变少了，但是突如其来这么个刺激的，他也有点呼吸不稳。  
“很健康嘛。”李东海还在火上浇油，“李赫宰先生，前方红灯了哦。”  
李赫宰骂了一句，虽然李东海的车蛮高级的，出事故的可能性很低，但是他依然不敢掉以轻心。  
“……是不是疯了？你……”嘶了一声，李赫宰咬咬牙，裤子上的那只手已经解开了运动裤的绳结，从内裤里牵起了李赫宰半硬的阴茎，慢悠悠地上下撸动。但是李东海表情依旧一脸正气地目不斜视，左手的动作和本人十分格格不入。

“你放松呀……”李东海带着鼻音的嗓音像是在撒娇，手上的动作却一点都不客气，虽然并没有次次都摸到最致命的敏感部位，但是本来半硬的阴茎在这种缓慢的刺激下也已经完全勃起了。李赫宰轻喘了一声，庆幸现在天暗光线不好，要是被人发现自己遛鸟开车可真是太可怕了。

龟头最敏感的地方终于被李东海光顾了，刺激得李赫宰忍不住抖了一下：“呀！”他赶紧换成单手驾驶，另一只手攥住李东海捣乱的手腕，“拐个弯就到家了，你就不能忍一忍？小混蛋……”

李东海才不怕被制止呢，他稍微俯下一点身子，往李赫宰那边探，“是我的左手做的不好吗？”  
“不是……”李赫宰也急，一边紧张车况一边防着李东海这幅不管不顾地要给他口交的架势，他都快爆炸了，“等会，就等一会……”

眼看着李东海的小区车库要到了，李赫宰的拐弯跑出了漂移的架势。

“不等了。”李东海呼啦了一把自己的头发，扑到李赫宰的大腿上，故意对着眼前胀大的阴茎轻啄，吻出啧啧的水声，然后毫不犹豫地含进去，嘴唇包裹着牙齿，收紧着好看的唇瓣，大幅度的上下吞吐着，一副很喜欢吃的样子。

李赫宰感觉自己要疯了，右手轻轻扯了一把李东海的头发，换回一声挠人心脏的呻吟声。  
“……让我挂个停车挡。”李赫宰用最后的理智请求，换回李东海抬起头不满的怒视，“呀你这家伙，我都做到这个地步了你还只顾着车……”话音未落，李东海噤了声，因为李赫宰捏住了他的双颊，抬着眉毫无笑意——虽然很严肃，但是李东海还是觉得自己的男朋友太性感了，导致下意识咽了咽口水。

“首先，这样很危险，以后不可以。”李赫宰慢慢开口。

“其次，你死定了。”

李东海觉得自己有时候有点变态，比如他听完这句威胁就兴奋得抖了一下。他看着李赫宰不紧不慢地把座椅调后放缓，然后瞥了一眼自己——他看懂了这个眼神，这是允许他过去的意思。

很积极地从副驾驶蹭过去，车内空间还是太小，李东海只能跨坐在李赫宰身上，勾着脖子紧紧帖在一起。

“我知道错了嘛……”李东海在李赫宰耳边放轻声音撒娇，“我就是太想你了……”下身却是不老实地乱蹭，牛仔裤上沾上了李赫宰的液体，李东海边讨好着轻吻眼前脖颈上的痣，边扭着自己灵活的胯，轻轻地喘气。

李赫宰也不是真的生气，他也觉得这样很兴奋，主动发浪的李东海还是挺少见的，他也很喜欢，偶尔玩这样的情趣也不错就是了。

“真的不回家再做？”李赫宰咬着李东海的耳垂问。  
“不……就在这。”李东海很迅速地解开自己的衬衫，松松的挂在身上，再艰难地扯下牛仔裤扔一边，和身下的恋人紧紧贴在一起。

车库早就被李赫宰锁好了，车内开了昏黄的小灯照明，李东海对现在的状况非常满意，他早就想在车里做了。这种偶尔的刺激他非常喜欢。

李赫宰也很喜欢，隔着内裤揉捏着手里触感极好的臀瓣，身上的人在扭腰磨蹭，扣住李东海的后颈，两个人亲吻得难舍难分。

往穴口探去的时候，李赫宰愣了一下，他摸到了一个有点硬的东西。  
“……什么？”手探进李东海的内裤里，穴口有一个圆形的小球，李赫宰呆呆的看了看身上的人，只见李东海挑了挑眉，嘴巴抿成一字型在笑，不说话。

“……肛塞？”李赫宰瞪大了眼睛，“你放了这个东西一路开过来的？”这也准备得太彻底了！一看就是早有预谋的。

“嗯，塞了这个的话，你什么时候插进来都可以……”李东海仰躺到方向盘上，双腿张开，坐在李赫宰胯间的座椅上，背后的喇叭被压到，低鸣了一声。

“帮我拿出来呀……”

声音放的很低很哑，李东海仰起头半眯着眼，一副慵懒的模样，他现在全身每一个细胞都在勾引对面的人。

他就是故意的，他知道自己想和李赫宰做爱的模样有多么性感。

“你可真是……”

李赫宰无话可说——况且他要是再啰嗦就是性无能了。

耐住性子把黑色的弹力内裤退到腿根，光滑的金属小球在穴口探着头，李赫宰就着这个姿势往外拿那玩意，小小的柱体“啵”地一声离开了穴口，合不拢的穴肉被透明的润滑剂弄得湿漉漉的，轻轻收缩着，看得李赫宰直接硬了几分。

“啊……”李东海眯着眼弓着腰扬起了头，李赫宰插得很猛，一下一下都顶在穴内软肉的芯上，被扯回到李赫宰面前，嘴唇被撕扯着，李东海觉得身下仿佛骑在了打桩机上一样。

“……多顶顶那儿……啊……赫宰、太深了……”

穴肉紧紧纠缠着最喜欢的东西，他整个人也放开了不少。李东海真的太想李赫宰了，想他发狠地操自己，于是乱七八糟地说着刺激对方的荤话，腰也顺着起伏的动作配合，一次比一次深，一次比一次狠，李东海觉得自己的肚子都快被捅穿了。

“好舒服……”李东海啜泣着呻吟，“……喜欢、赫宰好大啊……顶到了……”

李赫宰被这一顿浪叫叫的魂都没了：“呀……这种时候你说的话倒是挺好听的……”

肉体的“啪啪”声在小空间里放大得很明显，两个人的喘息声和呻吟混在一起，还有平时都怎么说的下流荤话全都释放了出来，就像原始的野兽一样交媾、撕咬，整辆车都在晃动震颤。

“……去后座，这样子我用不了力气。”

李东海听完这句话腿都软了，毕竟跪在李赫宰跨上被从下往上顶都这么凶猛了——也是怪自己把李赫宰勾引到极致了，要是去了后座，现在的恋人绝对能把自己操死——想想就兴奋。

“……再等一会吧？我想这么看你……”李东海求饶，私心想等到被操到快射的时候再面对最凶狠的李赫宰。

李赫宰顶了一下胯，手摸上李东海的胸肌，对着乳头又捏又掐，眯了眯眼，“那你必须看着我，移开目光的话就不让你射。”

“……”李东海可怜巴巴得抱住李赫宰的脖子，但是在现在的李赫宰面前装可怜是毫无用处的。

“看看这儿……说，我在做什么呢，嗯？”李赫宰轻笑，指了指自己的胯，按着李东海的腰，狠狠地顶了一下。这一下擦过了前列腺的软肉，李东海急促地呻吟了一声，阴茎虽然没有完全勃起，但是流出了一股白色浊液，他全身都在颤抖，眼神都失焦了，额头抵在李赫宰的额头上，抱着人喘息。

“说呀……”李赫宰的语气像哄孩子一样温柔，下身的抽送却一点都不柔和。

“……在操我呢……”李东海完全陷入情欲里，他喘息着说完，忍不住地吻上了对面红润的嘴唇，很快，舌头的交缠和下身抽送达到一致的频率，李东海觉得自己上下的嘴都在被操弄着。

拉开了一点距离，李赫宰笑得很得意：“亲我的时候你闭眼了，目光离开我了哦。”

“……”李东海讨好地去亲李赫宰，腰也主动晃着，穴口紧紧地吸着，“饶了我嘛……”

“饶了你的话……那换到后面去？”李赫宰就是故意逗他。

于是两个人转移了战场。

毕竟李东海的胯一直分开着，起来的时候还差点站不直。他努力钻出车子，看了看车库，突然说：“其实在车身上做也不错哎。”

“不要，外面好脏。”洁癖李赫宰马上驳回，“赶紧过来。”

被扯到柔软的后座，后面的空间大了很多，李东海的一条腿被压到胸前，李赫宰伏在他身上，毫不客气地对着红通通的穴肉操弄，“啪啪”地碰撞声重新回归了车内。

“……啊啊、不……”李东海本来还分了一下神，瞬间被粗热的阴茎填满摩擦，凶狠地顶到最敏感的肉芯上，瞬间就无暇顾及其他了——他只觉得自己要被弄死了。

“我这样更猛吧……嗯？”李赫宰有点得意，他对自己的腰腹力量很有信心，——他知道李东海也喜欢。车身随着两个人一起颠簸，倒是增添了不少情趣，李东海尤其受益，车身的回弹让李赫宰进的更深，整根柱身都能刮到敏感点，他张着嘴大口呼吸，最终被一个不轻不重的撞击操到了高潮。

“……呜、要射了……”李东海迷迷糊糊地呢喃，整个下半身都软在李赫宰手掌间，高高翘着的茎体变得通红，随着顶弄流出一股股白浊的精液。他几乎迷失在这极致的快感里，腰不停地抽动痉挛着，肌肉带动着穴口收紧，爽的李赫宰也仰着头呻吟。

“很舒服？”李赫宰看着身下恋人的样子也情动不已，俯下身奖励了一个亲吻，便加快了挺弄的动作，完全忍不住内射的诱惑，抽动着射在了缠人的肉穴里。

“呼……”李东海长长的叹息了一声，抱着身上的人，手指插进发间压下来亲了一口眉间。

“早知道放个套子在车上了。”李赫宰整理一下自己的运动裤就大致恢复了原样，但是看看李东海懒洋洋地挂着完全没法看的衬衫躺在一片狼藉里，他有点后悔陪着李东海在车里玩了。

“怕什么。”李东海特别爷们得摆摆手，“稍微擦一下就好了呀。”

“我是说你。”李赫宰皱皱眉，有点抱歉，“没忍住射进去了……”  
李东海轻轻白了李赫宰一眼，爬起来去前座捡起了刚才放到一边的肛塞，抽了张湿纸巾清洁了一下，挑衅般地瞪着李赫宰，轻吻了一下那个小小的柱状体。

李赫宰觉得自己额头爆青筋了。

这还没完，李东海抬起腿，把塞子又塞回了被操得微微合不拢的肉穴，还忍不住喘息了两声。  
“……这样就不会流出来了嘛……”李东海整了整衬衫，笑着说。

“……”李赫宰默默地收拾东西，整理自己乱七八糟的恋人，

回家再收拾你——他这么想着。

“对了，我们下次回归做车子主题的专辑吧！”

“这么随便就决定了？”

“不随便啊，我刚才从车上下来的时候有的灵感！”李东海抱着李赫宰的手兴奋地说，“和摩托车一样的机械浪漫，Hey man！一起弄吧！”

“是是是都听你的，作曲家大人……话说咱先从乱七八糟的‘浪漫’里出来吧？”


End file.
